


Man Of The Match

by bloodred_ander



Series: Look Out To The Future [1]
Category: Cricket RPF, EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Cricket, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: The stadium erupts in cheers after a few seconds of shocked silence and Yoongi jumps to his feet, swings his hand up with a cocky smirk as he throws the ball high into the air, and looks at the umpire in satisfaction as he nods his head and raises a single finger.Out.





	Man Of The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's IPL season and also because I am Kpop trash :)
> 
>  
> 
>  _A/N_ : Excuse the inconsistencies that are bound to be there because even though I may watch cricket quite a bit I still am a dunce when it comes to the terminology used for the game. Also, if you aren't familiar with the sport, Google is always helpful.

“ _Fuck_!” Yoongi curses in frustration, watching as the ball soars high into the air, momentarily disappearing against the backdrop of a blue sky and the blinding glare of a perfectly sunny afternoon before it drops, gravity pulling it downwards and into the stands for another six. _Shit_.

“Jihoon!” Kyungsoo, their captain, calls out to the young bowler who's making his way back to his mark, head bowed as he runs a hand through his dyed pink locks. Kyungsoo jogs up to Jihoon and Yoongi finds himself doing the same thing, his protectiveness winning out over his professionalism.

“Hey kid, talk to me, what's wrong?” Yoongi hears Kyungsoo say to Jihoon as he makes his way up to where his captain and his younger brother are standing. Jihoon shakes his head.

“Nothing, hyung,” he says, but it's obvious what's wrong. This is their big game, their make or break match and they are so close to winning yet so far away at the same time. Tensions are high in each one of them, especially their youngest bowler, who had been a last minute addition to their lineup for today's fixture.

“Listen,” Kyungsoo says, stopping momentarily so he can catch the ball Namjoon, their vice-captain, throws at him and then he continues, wiping the ball clean on his pants. “I don't want you to worry about winning or losing. Just do your best.”

“Don’t fuck up now, kid, alright?” Jihoon looks over at Kyungsoo, nodding as he takes the ball from him and then his eyes seek out Yoongi. Yoongi smiles at his brother.

“Jihoonie, we're all a little nervous, it's okay,” Yoongi brings a hand up to squeeze his shoulder, hoping to calm him down just a little. “Just try and relax and--”

“And keep doing what you're doing,” Chanyeol says, interrupting Yoongi as he comes to stand beside Kyungsoo, towering over all of them. Yoongi looks at him, confused, and Chanyeol chuckles. “Tactics, Yoongi, you wouldn't understand."

Yoongi scowls at him but Chanyeol just sends him a wink and a smile, enjoying the way Kyungsoo and Jihoon laugh at Yoongi's expense. Seeing some of the tension ease off of his brothers features, Yoongi takes that as his cue and he walks back to his position at mid-wicket, leaving their captain and their senior most bowler to discuss _tactics_ with his baby brother.

The game progresses and it's only when Jihoon manages to pick up a wicket at the end of the over that Yoongi realises what Chanyeol had meant.

Jihoon had been hit for two consecutive sixes at the start of the over and had conceded another eight runs from the next three deliveries, bowling a wider length like Chanyeol had asked him to keep doing. Yoongi - aggravated at Chanyeol’s so called _tactics_ \- had expected the last delivery to be of the same line and length as well but had been pleasantly surprised when Jihoon had bowled a much fuller, faster, delivery. Turns out the batsman hadn't been expecting that as well as he had used the crease, moved towards off, ready to smash the next wide delivery into the stands but he had been stupefied by the change, moved a little too slowly to fix his stance, and the next thing Yoongi knew, the umpire was raising his index finger in response to their appeals, declaring the batsman out _lbw_ as the ball bounced cleanly off his pads and into Jimin’s, their wicket-keepers, hands.

He doesn't go over to congratulate Jihoon on taking his second wicket of the game but watches as a few of their other team mates do so. He just waits for Jihoon to look over at him and then he gives him a thumbs up (something he did a lot when Jihoon was still a kid and he wanted to offer him encouragement but didn't know how because Yoongi was never good with words even back then) hoping his brother can tell how proud he is by the wide smile on his face.

Jihoon gives him an equally wide smile, his face settling into a look of relief as their players shift positions on the field, getting ready for the next over. Yoongi thinks he understands that look on his brothers face; the game may not be over yet but Jihoon has done his bit.

 

This was the first game Jihoon was playing in this tournament, being brought into the lineup in place of their injured bowler Hoseok on Kyungsoo’s request, his reason being that Jihoon - a bowling all-rounder - would provide them with much needed batting depth than a traditional bowler would. And he had been right of course.

 

Jihoon had been there with Yoongi till the last ball of their innings, coming in after the fall of Seokjin’s wicket (and that one wicket Yoongi was a little mad about even though his hyung had scored a brilliant 58 runs off 21 deliveries) and contributing much needed 23 runs to their scorecard alongside Yoongi's breathtaking 86. And then he had pulled through again during the second innings, picking up two wickets and giving away 37 runs in the three overs that he bowled. It was better than what anyone could have expected of him.

 

But the game isn't over yet. They still have three overs to go and another 37 runs to defend. Which is exactly why Kyungsoo calls upon Jin to bowl the 17th over.

 

Yoongi watches Jin frowning as he talks to Kyungsoo. He spins the ball up into the air and catches it in his hand, cheeks red from the heat and hair matted to his forehead with sweat but he still looks as perfect as ever. Yoongi wants to go over but he stops himself, he has no business being a part of the discussion that's going on right now and he doesn't think Kyungsoo - or Jin hyung - would appreciate the distraction so he stays where he is. A few minutes later, once the field is set according to Jin’s and Kyungsoo’s satisfaction and Jin begins his run up, Yoongi returns his focus to the game at hand.

 

Jin does a good job - as always, in Yoongi’s opinion - at keeping the scoring to a minimum, proving yet again why he’s considered one of the best death bowlers - and all-rounder - of their team. He concedes just six runs off the over, which is brilliant for a T20 game against an opposing side who is much stronger than them. This time Yoongi can't stop himself from walking over to Jin hyung as the field is being set for the penultimate over.

 

“Nice job, hyung,” he says with a smile that holds a secret he knows only his hyung will get. Jin huffs, looks tired as he wipes the sweat off his face and tucks the little white towel into the back of his pants so it sticks out almost like a tail.

 

“Game’s not over yet,” his hyung informs him but he smiles, gratefully. “And stop staring. You're making it difficult to concentrate.”

 

Yoongi laughs at that, winks, and then pats Jin's ass as he jogs back to his position, knowing fully well that this is the one thing he can get away with. People normally tend to see butt slapping between team mates as a sign of encouragement and Yoongi milks that for all it's worth. Jin turns to glare half-heartedly at him. Yoongi just keeps a smile on his face to show he doesn't care.

 

That smile is falling soon enough though because the next over is a _disaster_. It's not really Chanyeol's fault, he's a brilliant bowler, but it's just how things pan out. The two batsmen are well experienced and it is the 18th over so they know it's either go big or go home. And go big they do, much to the dismay of the South Korean cricket team and their travelling fans.

 

Chanyeol looks absolutely devastated as he watches the last of his deliveries get smashed for another six, shaking his head at the same time Kyungsoo hangs his low, lamenting on the 22 runs they managed to concede. They just have an over left to bowl now and 9 runs to defend. Jin hyung may be good but 9 runs is nothing for an in form batsman and they all know it. This game is as good as lost. Their chance of qualifying for the _ICC T20 World Cup_ is gone. The tides have suddenly turned and it _sucks_.

 

“C’mon boys!” Yoongi distinctly hears Kyungsoo yell as he claps his hands together, trying to get them motivated. “Get it together. Game's not over till the last ball.”

 

Yoongi knows he's right but he's so afraid to even _hope_ for a victory right now and judging by the look on everyone's faces, so are they. But Jin hyung is the only one apart from Kyungsoo, and maybe Namjoon, who still seems to have some fight left in him. He looks intimidating as he stands at his mark, gesturing at the fielders to get into the position he wants them to, glaring down at the batsman on strike before he begins his run up.

 

The first delivery is a dot ball and Yoongi is breathing a little easier but the next delivery gets hit for a four and _fuck_. Yoongi feels his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach but Jin looks undeterred and performs as brilliantly as he has been doing throughout this game.

 

By the time the last ball is to be bowled, everyone's heart is in their throats. The opposing team need just 4 runs to win the game. _4 runs to shatter their dreams._ He almost can't bear the tension as Jin starts his run up for the last time. Yoongi crouches down at his common position at mid-wicket, keeping his eyes trained on the batsman in strike. He watches as the batsman swings his bat down in a beautiful, powerful, arc, watches the ball as it bounces off the top of the bat and soars high, too high, into the sky and then he turns around and sprints even before Jin's shout of ‘ _catch it!_ ’ reaches his ears.

 

Yoongi is quick on his feet, he knows that and so does everyone else, and he's also a good fielder which is why he's rarely ever moved from his position at mid-wicket. According to Kyungsoo, he has a knack to make “catches _stick_ ” whatever that means and he just hopes he doesn't fail this time. He runs with his head tilted up and his eye on the ball as it starts to descend rapidly, much too rapidly,  and he grunts as he dives at the last minute, sticking his right hand out and closing his fist at, what he hopes, is the right time. He tumbles, rolling on the grass, and sits up disoriented blinking once to clear his eyes as he looks down at his hand.

 

The stadium erupts in cheers after a few seconds of shocked silence and Yoongi jumps to his feet, swings his hand up with a cocky smirk as he throws the ball high into the air, and looks at the umpire in satisfaction as he nods his head and raises a single finger. _Out_.

 

A brilliant catch from Yoongi and another brilliant wicket for his Jin hyung. Yoongi still has no idea how he managed to pull that off though.

 

It's unbelievable. Or _unbelibubble_ as Jin would say.

" _You son of a bitch_!" His captain shouts as he sprints towards him with wide eyes and open arms, a shit eating grin on his face.

 

Yoongi laughs as Kyungsoo barrels into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Jimin follows not a second later, attacking him from the right and, well, yelling. _Loudly_. Right into his ear.  
  
Yoongi is still in a little bit of a daze so he doesn't react like he normally would.  
  
Before he knows it, there are arms circling around his waist, pulling him into a hug and someone presses flush against his back. Yoongi smiles, when he hears Jin's voice in his ear.  
  
"You did it, Yoongichi!" He yells, shaking Yoongi vigorously, squeezing him so tight it hurts but as Yoongi's heart flutters madly in his chest, he finds that he doesn't even care. "You fucking did it!"  
  
Yoongi laughs loudly at that, stumbling a little as his team mates keep piling up around them, grabbing onto his arms, his head, his jersey - anything really - and jostling him about like a rag doll, screeching in elation. He's still in a trance, still can't believe that they've qualified for an International Tournament after nearly losing but he shakes his head with a huge smile on his face, tears pricking his eyes when he see a mop of pink hair pushing through entangled limbs and sweaty bodies. Jihoon buries his face in his chest, squeezing him almost as tight as Jin is. Yoongi wraps his arms around his baby brother, fisting the material of his jersey in his hands.  
  
_No_ , he thinks, _I didn't do anything. Not alone at least._  
  
" _We_ did it," He whispers into the soft strands of Jihoon’s hair, tears flowing down his cheeks and then repeats it to Jin, leaning his head back on Jin's shoulder so the elder man can hear him over all the racket. “ _We did it_!”  
  
Jin buries his face against his neck, his lips pressing a smile into Yoongi's heated skin. After years of hard work, rigorous training and uncertainty - days spent wondering if they were ever going to make it, if their dreams were going to remain just that - they're finally here. They are finally getting what they've been working for, working towards.  
  
“We did it!” It's his Captain who screams Yoongi's words for everyone to hear, rough fingers buried in his sweaty mint green hair. “WE DID IT!”  
  
The rest of his teammates take up the chant, still piled together in a huddle in the middle of the field amidst the roars of the crowd. And the louder they yell, the more real it starts to seem.  
  
“ _We did it…_ ”

 

Despite playing a sport that was of little to no consequence in their country.

 

“ _We did it_ …”

 

In spite of most of their families frowning down upon their career choice, their passion. They made it even though no one expected them too, even after being laughed at and ridiculed. They made it against all odds.

 

“ _We did it…_ ”

 

 _Fucking finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon and Yoongi are brothers. Yes, I went there. Also, did you see the Yoonjin? Probably had to squint to do so lmfao!! And I know that I tagged eleven people but only a few are mentioned but that's because I originally intended to included all of them, got lazy, and didn't elaborate too much. I will edit this later and at least make a score card so that all eleven "players" get a mention.
> 
> I started writing this just because I have wayyy too many WIP and unfinished fics - three of which are Yoonjin - that I am working on simultaneously and it's getting difficult to write the chapters out. This fic was written just to relieve some stress from possible oncoming writer's block!
> 
> This one-shot may be a little cryptic but hey, like I said, I wrote it to relieve stress so I didn't put too much into this. When I upload the next part of the series I will surely try and explain things better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this 'cause I had fun writing it (even though I relied on Google too heavily).


End file.
